


His Obsession (Part 1)

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Cause I Said So, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Stabbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, michael tends to fuck his obsession before killing them in this, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: As the Obsession, Michael saves you for last, planning on enjoying the privacy as he finishes off your teammates.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	His Obsession (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, it's not been beta'd and i may or may not post a second part. extremely self-indulgent, although i tried to build up to the actual sex. it might be a little short on the actual sex parts too, but i also wrote this in like 2 hours, so. heavily inspired by the amazing fic "La petite mort" by DominaRava, hope you enjoy!

Rough hands pulled you back through the window you were vaulting through, away from the safety on the other side and right into the arms of the one you were running from. As you struggled and kicked, your captor gripped tighter, your arms trapped uselessly at your sides, curses and shouts flowing from you. You had gotten through the window, dammit! The surprise of having not been thrown over his shoulder already passed vaguely through your head, but the fear of what he might do instead of throwing you onto a hook made your blood rush to your head as your captor started walking away with you held firmly against his chest..  
As you weakly kept struggling against his grasp, you tilted your head up, catching the barest glimpse of the dark eye holes of his mask. After stomping around the area for a while, Michael stopped, transferring his hold on you to his shoulder and, with the impending doom of a hook in your mind, you closed your eyes. No hook came though, instead, you were rudely shoved into a locker, and before you could try and get out Michael had shoved a piece of metal through the handles, effectively trapping you inside.  
You slammed your hands against the cold metal, shouting and screaming as Michael stalked off, presumably to hunt down the rest of your teammates. As a scream rang out, you felt the hold around your heart get a little tighter as Michael got closer to the end, where he would finally take out his obsession. You had only been the obsession a few times before, and every one of those times had ended with you dying by the killers own hands. It was a lot scarier than dying on the hook.  
As you slowly stopped banging against the locker, another scream echoed across the map and you turned your head to spot the red outline of your fallen teammate just as they were picked up and carried off. You heard soft footsteps coming closer, stopping in front of your locker.  
“Michael?” you called out quietly, hoping you were wrong.  
“No, it’s Dwight. I’m going to get you out of here, ok?” came the answer, Dwight’s voice sounding slightly jumpier than normal. You breathed a sigh of relief, waiting patiently for Dwight to remove the metal bar that kept you trapped. With the dull thud of metal on wood, you went to open the locker door when Dwight screamed in pain. You stopped, fear freezing you as the door slowly creaked open, letting you catch a glimpse of what was happening.  
Dwight was on the floor, trying to crawl away with Michael’s knife stuck in his leg. His pained sobs turned to screams as Michael grabbed his knife and pulled it downwards, slicing Dwight’s leg wide open. The silent killer pulled his knife out, only to stand up and grab ahold of Dwight’s neck, pulling him up to stand on his good leg. The poor survivors eyes widened as Michael stabbed his knife into his chest, doing the same quick downwards pull, stopping at Dwight’s stomach. Slowly, his guts started falling out of the wound, spilling across the floor, still steaming as if they were still in the warm, unharmed cavity.  
As Michael pulled his knife back out, wiping it on the forearm of his coveralls, he tossed Dwight’s body to the side and turned towards the locker where you were still standing, frozen in place. Michael tilted his head to the side, almost innocently, as he looked at you through the gap in the doors. When he took a step towards you, you snapped back to reality and sprinted out of the locker, barely dodging Michael’s hand as it shot out to catch you. A low huff was all you heard as he stalked after you, long strides slowly but surely catching up to you.  
As you threw down pallet after pallet behind you, vaulting through windows and doing your best to avoid the silent killer behind you, you felt your legs cramp up, and you fell, barely saving your head from hitting the ground. You didn’t get a chance to catch your breath though, as Michael quickly closed the distance between you, picking you up like he had earlier, with you tucked tightly against him, legs now as useless as your arms as you couldn’t even kick at him.  
In time with him throwing you down on a pile of hay next to the wall of the barn, you regain the feeling in your legs, and weakly kick up at him as he stares down at you, head tilted again. You are extremely confused, since he still hasn’t killed you, until you glance down and notice his bulge, looking uncomfortably trapped in his coveralls. _Ah_. That might be why you're still alive. As if he knows you’ve seen, he starts walking towards you, knife tossed to the side.  
Before you can resist, he’s got your hands pinned above your head as his other hand reaches down to your pants. As you squirm, trying to get loose, he growls at you, a clear warning. Not resisting a cold-blooded killer does not, however, come naturally, as you keep fidgeting. Finally, it seems he’s had enough as he lets go of your hands, only to grip your neck. Finally understanding the situation, you stop fighting, body going almost comically limp. His other hand comes back up and you see that he’s grabbed the belt you had been wearing. He makes quick work of tying your hands together before reaching for his knife, stabbing it into the wall behind your head. Surprisingly gently, he lifts your arms up, before letting them drop down onto the knife-handle, keeping you in place for the moment.  
As he starts working down your pants, you feel yourself flush at his sudden kindness, as he doesn’t just rip them off of you. You feel a twinge of shame, as you knew you shouldn’t be enjoying this, but it was hard to focus on that when you could feel his fingers drag against your still-clothed pussy, making shivers run up and down your spine, a soft gasp escaping your mouth.  
He doesn’t tease for long before he roughly pulls down your underwear, exposing you to the chill air. As he keeps rubbing along your clit, he makes you open your mouth before rudely shoving two fingers in, almost making you gag. You get the hint though, and start sucking and licking along the digits, coating them as much as possible. Soon, he pulls them back out and lets his other hand caress along your jaw. You could feel yourself heat up despite the cold air, your body responding to Michaels touch as he presses one finger inside, then another, feeling the stretch of your walls. After what felt like forever of Michael prepping you, he finally withdraws and, with a low groan, he unzips his coveralls, his dick springing free and giving you a glimpse of powerful arms.  
He wastes no time, lining himself up as you prepare for the imminent pain of being stretched. With one swift thrust, he buries himself inside of you, a drawn-out groan escaping from underneath his white mask as you cry out. He doesn’t give you a lot of time to adjust as he starts moving, slow thrusts that quickly turn fast and needy. You moan desperately as the pain quickly subsides and leaves room for unrivaled pleasure.  
The force of him pounding into you makes your body move up towards the wall behind you, and soon enough, your arms fall down, having gotten free of the knife keeping them in place. You put them around his neck, giving you a bit more balance as he suddenly grabs your waist and stands up, pushing you into the wall as he keeps fucking like his life depends on it. You wrap your legs around his midriff and let your head fall forward, resting it against his shoulder as he puts his hands on your rear to steady you.  
You can feel your orgasm getting closer, and judging by Michaels low grunts and groans, he’s close too. One of his hands suddenly disappear from your ass, when you vaguely register that he’s pulling up his mask. Before you can say anything, his now-exposed mouth bites down hard on your shoulder, and you cum, screaming his name. He growls as he feels your walls clenching around on his dick, and you feel him cumming, coating your insides.  
You’re hit with a wave of exhaustion as you keep holding onto Michael, who pulls out, leaving you whining as the cold air assaults your wrecked cunt. Your feet hit the ground as he zips up his coveralls, leaving you alone in your nakedness. You let your head rest against his chest, feeling him tense up as you wrap your arms around him, vaguely wondering when the belt came off.  
Even though you kind of expected it, it still hurts with disappointment as he grabs your neck and lifts you up, knife glinting in his hand. His mask is still pulled up to reveal his mouth, and as you feel him stab into your chest, you lean forward and kiss him tenderly. When he stabs you a second time, you pull back and smile as you cough up blood.  
“Asshole,” you grunt, locking your gaze into the dark eye holes of his mask as the Entity takes Michaels sacrifice of you, taking you back to the campfire, healing your wounds and restoring your clothes, leaving you waiting for the next time it would let you two meet.


End file.
